gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Black or White
Black or White è una canzone scritta da Michael Jackson e cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni nell'episodio Michael, l'undicesimo della Terza Stagione nonché puntata tributo al Re del Pop. Si tratta della performance di chiusura dell'episodio. Le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono sul palco di fronte agli Usignoli, che lentamente si uniscono al gruppo cantando. Soltanto Sebastian non prende parte all'esibizione, restando seduto e con un'espressione furente/invidiosa. Testo della canzone Artie: Ouh! Ouh! I took my baby On a Saturday bang Boy is that girl with you Yes we're one and the same Rachel: Now I believe in miracles And a miracle Has happened tonight Hee! Ah! Rachel e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: But, if You're thinkin' About my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Kurt: They print my message In the Saturday sun I had to tell them I ain't second to none Mercedes: And I told about equality And it's true either Mercedes e Santana: You're wrong Or you're right Kurt: Whoo! Ahh! Rachel e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: But, if You're thinkin' About my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Rachel: Whoo! Kurt: Don't bet! Rachel: Hehe! Santana e le Nuove Direzioni: I am tired of this devil I am tired of this stuff I am tired of this business So when the going gets rough I ain't scared of your brother I ain't scared of no sheets I ain't scared of nobody Girl when the goin' gets mean Artie: Protection for gangs, clubs, and nations Causing grief in human relations It's a turf war on a global scale I'd rather hear both sides Of the tale see, it's not about races Just places, faces where your blood Comes from is where your space is I've seen the bright get duller I'm not going to spend My life being a color Kurt: Don't tell me you agree With me When I saw you Kicking (con Santana:) dirt in my eye Rachel e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: But, if You're thinkin' About my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Santana e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: I said if You're thinkin' of Being my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Mercedes e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: I said if You're thinkin' of Being my brother It don't matter if you're Black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Mercedes e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: I said if You're thinkin' of Being my brother It don't matter if you're Black or white (Rachel: Black or white) Santana: Yeah yeah yeah! Rachel: Whoo! Black or white! Artie le Nuove Direzioni: It's black, it's white It's tough for you to get by It's black, it's white, whoo It's tough for you to get by It's black, it's white (Santana: Yeah yeah yeah!) It's tough for you to get by (Rachel: Black or white!) It's black, it's white, whoo It's tough for you to get by It's black, it's white, whoo (Santana: C'mon!) It's black, it's white, whoo (Santana: Aah) It's tough for you to get by It's black, it's white, whoo It's tough for you to get by (Artie: Oouh!) Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Quando Kurt canta "kickin' dirt in my eye", si tappa l'occhio con la mano con evidente riferimento al fatto che Blaine ha ricevuto una granitata in un occhio; *Jenna Ushkowitz non è presente in questa performance poiché stava male a causa dell'influenza; *La parte finale dell'esibizione è simile al termine della performance originale di Michael Jackson; *Sullo schermo le facce appaiono secondo quest'ordine:Finn-Brittany-Puck-Mike-Rachel-Mercedes-Sam-Kurt-Rory-Santana-Quinn-Artie; *Non è presente neanche Vanessa Lengies; *Blaine non appare perchè è in ospedale. Galleria di foto Bow.jpg RachelinBlackorWhitecoloured.jpg KurtinBlackorWhitecoloured.jpg BlackorWhite18.png BlackorWhite17.png BlackorWhite16.png BlackorWhite15.png BlackorWhite14.png BlackorWhite13.png BlackorWhite12.png BlackorWhite11.png BlackorWhite10.png BlackorWhite9.png BlackorWhite8.png BlackorWhite7.png BlackorWhite6.png BlackorWhite5.png BlackorWhite4.png BlackorWhite3.png BlackorWhite2.png BlackorWhite1.jpg BWSantana.jpg Imgrebds.jpg Ijgres.jpg Glee - Black or White.jpg 12345601.jpg Bow.png Video Navigazione en:Black or White es:Black or White fr:Black or White Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three